Armored Personnel Carrier
First Seen: Half-Life 2, Chapter One, Point Insertion *'Health total': 750 *'Weapon damage': Mounted gun (5) Missile launcher (25) *'Entity': prop_vehicle_apc (does not work when spawned during play) Armoured Personnel Carriers are the main ground vehicle used by both the Combine's Civil Protection and Overwatch forces, for transport as well as for combat. Resembling large armored trucks or vans, Combine APCs are a good example of how Earth-based designs are often adopted by the Combine and re-interpreted with their alien technology. The APC has a door on its right side as well as a set of double doors at its rear. The rear doors are likely for troops to enter through, while the front door is probably for the driver who possibly serves as the vehicle's gunner as well when not driving. The APC has unusual, striped tires which do not appear to be made out of rubber, and do not resemble any tire design on Earth. The hubcaps are made out of what resembles plates of metal arranged in a semicircle, leaving the rest of the wheel exposed. The APC also features a very quiet engine even when going at high speeds, and is more than likely a four wheel drive vehicle. For a vehicle as large and as powerful as the APC, the differential and the driveshaft look undersized. Rather than this being the result of Combine technology, the true reason for this is likely to be nothing more than a way for the developers to save polygons, as those components are located under the vehicle and never really seen in-game. Another example of this could be the fact that the APC also lacks an exhaust pipe, but it is also possible that it uses a highly efficient, Combine-technology engine that doesn't produce exhaust and thus has no need for an exhaust system. The APC does seem to run on some sort of fuel, however, as there is something resembling a fuel tank cap on the left side of the vehicle. However, this may also be a cover for a plug reel, as it may also be powered by Combine energy, which would also explain the quietness of the engine. The APC can carry a driver as well as four fully equipped soldiers and is armed with a mounted pulse gun and integrated missile launcher. The APC's biggest asset, however, is speed. Civil Protection officers use APCs as rapid response vehicles to reach conflict sites and crime scenes within minutes. Overwatch soldiers, on the other hand, use the vehicles mostly as fast and reliable transportation through the wastelands outside the metropolis. An APC can also be quickly carried over problematic terrain by a Combine dropship if required. When not in use, the APC can be hooked up as a power source for Combine devices such as force field pylons. The APC has a siren which will typically be activated during a Civil Protection raid. It is never used by Overwatch personnel. Personnel inside the APCs can attack using the powerful short-range gun turret and volleys of longer-range, very accurate homing missiles. Luckily, enough gunfire can blow these missiles out of the sky or, at least, force them off course. APCs are sturdy enough that they are often used to simply smash into or run over the enemy. They are also very well shielded, offering complete protection from most conventional weapons (a hunter-chopper's Gauss Cannon, however, can easily destroy them. Certain APCs have also been witnessed taking damage from explosive munitions, such as sub-machine gun launched grenades and rocket propelled grenades). The player does not get to drive a Combine APC during the game. The concept was dropped during development when playtesters complained that the APC was too slow compared to the other vehicles. This seems a strange complaint given the high speeds the APC seems capable of when driven by Combine forces during the game. In game terms, however, it seems fair that Gordon Freeman would not be able to drive an APC, for reasons such as his lack of understanding of the controls and the possible presence of a Combine-only identification device within the APC. It is interesting to note that in the first chapter, when in an apartment building, Gordon and some tenants observe Combine filing out of an APC and storming a nearby building; if using the noclip command, Gordon can fly to the APC, and if pressing the "Use" key, enter it. Upon entry, a window shows up telling the player that "Shift" is for turbo and "Space" is for handbrake; however, the APC cannot be moved. In addition, attempts to move and lift an APC using a modified gravity gun (via the use of the game's console) may result in massive frame rate drops and eventual crashing of the game; the only other vehicle to possess such a problem is the game's dune buggy. Category:Combine